Caleo Fanficion!
by Asian Book Nerd
Summary: the second chapter of the Caleo Fanfiction.(Chapter 1 included)


Chapter 1

Ten years after the war with Gaea, Leo and Calypso decided to take a break from Camp Half Blood in winter so they could visit Hazel and Frank and go back to Hazel's old apartment in Alaska so they could learn more about Sammy Valdez. Two years ago, Calypso gave birth to a beautiful baby, which Leo have convinced (fire was involved)Calypso to name her Esperanza instead of whatever-that-name-was that Calypso wanted to name their Valdez has Calypso's beautiful almond eyes, honey-blond curly hair and she has Leo's mischievous smile and a talkative personality.

After saying goodbye to their friends in Camp Half Blood, they got into the car which Leo had found in an abandoned garage. After a few weeks, the car looked as new as the ones in Ford.

After they passed the Canada border through the Niagara Falls, they stopped for a gas station. Esperanza had been sleeping so quietly that both of them haven't looked at the back of the car for a few hours."Stay in the car.I will be back." Leo said and he kissed Calypso on her cheek. Then he put on his coat and left the car to pump the gas. Then Calypso turn her head around to check on Esperanza, but she only found an empty children car seat.

Chapter 2:

"Leo! Leo!" Calypso yelled as she ran out of the car.

"What?"Leo said.

"Esperanza just disappeared!"Calypso said.

Suddenly the calm weather went a few degrees lower.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Leo scowled.

"She...she was gone! I don't know how!"Calypso said franticly.

Leo opened the side door of the car, and he couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter disappeared. He didn't realize that his hands, which were on the gas pump, was heating up until Calypso told him that his hands were red and hot.

"Hmm...Leo, I don't know a lot about chemistry in science but if you are heating to gas pump it is going to explode."Calypso nervously said.

"Calm down myself, calm down…"Leo said," You know what, don't calm down, it's going to explode in 5 seconds. Run!"

Leo grabbed Calypso hand even though he knew his hands might cause a really bad burn on Calypso's hand. Together. They ran away from the gas station. Unfortunately, they were not quick enough. The gas station exploded and caused a huge fire, and they were blown across the highway.

They sat up after the explosion. Luckily, there wasn't a major burn or brain concussion for any of them.

Suddenly, Calypso was crying, and so Leo hugged her and hold her tight."I know Calypso, I know." He said.

As Calypso was crying, a paper airplane flew out from nowhere and it gently landed on Calypso's hands. With her shaky hands, she unfold the paper plane. You know where I am, it said,find me. Goddess H.

"I KNEW IT HERA! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Calypso shouted."I WILL KILL YOU!" Then she went back to her crying. Eventually she fell asleep against Leo's shoulder.

Meanwhile Leo was thinking what to do. After a long time, he summoned a pan, some wood and tacos out of his tool belt(the person who made the tool belt must have been a Latino, else where does the taco come from?) and cooked himself a dinner. After that, he called Frank and Hazel. But it just kept going into the voice mail, so he gave up and tapped in Jason's number until he realized that they are on a holiday to Greece, so they can't help him. So he dialed Percy's number. Percy answered on the third ring.

"Hello. Percy speaking." Percy said.

"Hey it's Leo. Hmm… we sort of ran into trouble…would you mind if you could pick me and Calypso up? We are in the Canada side of Niagara Falls." Leo said.

"What? Did you fall into the waterfall? I believe that there are signs that tells you not to climb the hand rail!" Percy said.

So Leo explained what happened at the gas station to Percy.

"I will start the car tomorrow morning. I think it takes 7 hours to get there. Well get into a warm place now. You don't want a hypothermia." Percy said." I will call you when me and Annabeth arrive."

"Thanks so much bro, I owe you one." Leo said and ended the call. Then he woke Calypso up. He explained to Calypso that Percy and Annabeth will be on their way and it will take 7 hours. Then he carefully bandaged Calypso's hand and walked to the nearest Starbucks to get a drink.


End file.
